


Dust to Dust

by Dr_Floofers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, I love the Civil Wars, Songfic, have some angst, they're perfect for feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Floofers/pseuds/Dr_Floofers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's girlfriend, Pepper, has left him. For good this time. He's falling apart, and you have to try to pull him up from the mess that's turned himself into. Is your own love for him enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song while you read if you want:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-j86tzxi8s
> 
> Have a nice cry.

_It's not your eyes_  
_It's not what you say_  
_It's not your laughter_  
_That gives you away_

 

"Tony, please..." You stood in front of his bedroom door, ear pressed to it, listening for any response from the man inside. "Just let me in, Tony." He'd had ups and downs in his relationship with Pepper, but this time, it was really bad. She had told him she didn't love him, got her things, and left. That had happened about a month ago, and now, you were trying to help Tony get through it, but he wouldn't let you in.

 

 _You're just lonely_  
_You've been lonely too long_

 

He'd kept up his front around the other Avengers, and had even thrown a party to "celebrate being free", but you knew he was hiding it, hiding all the hurt. He had loved Pepper, loved her so much, but now she was gone... You and Tony had been friends for years, even though you were quite a bit younger than him. When he was at his lowest, you had been there for him, when Pepper wasn't. You loved him and more than in just a friend way. It made your heart ache to see him this broken.

 

 _All your acting_  
_Your thin disguise_  
_All your perfectly delivered lines_  
_They don't fool me_  
_You've been lonely too long_

 

"Go away, (Y/N)," Tony's voice reached your ears suddenly, his words laced with drunkenness

"I'm not going to, Tony," you reassured him. "Just let me in, okay? I want to make sure you're alright."

After several more minutes of silence, you heard an unsteady gait on the floor. You moved away from the door, and then it was yanked open. Tony stood there, bottle of whiskey in hand, the blue lights of his arc reactor shining through the thin white material of his t-shirt. His gorgeous chocolate eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed, and it made you want to cry yourself.

 

 _Let me in the walls_  
_You've built around_  
_We can light a match_  
_And burn them down_

 

"Can I come in?" You looked up at him, smiling gently. "Please? You look like you need a friend right now."

"Sure. Whatever." Tony shrugged, eyes dull. He took another swig of his whiskey and meandered back towards his couch. You followed him inside, shutting the door behind you. He flopped down onto the couch, drawing another long drink from his bottle. "Nothing really matters right now anyways..."

 

 _Let me hold your hand and dance round and round the flames_  
_In front of us_  
_Dust to dust..._

 

"Tony, that's not true." You sat down beside him, gently taking the bottle from his grasp. Your hand went to his face, making him look at you. His eyes had tears brimming up in them, and you felt your throat tighten as your own tears began to gather. "You matter to me, Tony. You know that."

You hugged him close to his chest, and he melted into you, sobbing against your breasts. Normally, you knew he would've cracked some joke about having his face in your boobs, but not now, and that's what really had you worried. Your fun, always witty, sarcastic Tony was gone...

 

 _You've held your head up_  
_You fought the fight_  
_You bear the scars_  
_You've done your time_  
_Listen to me_  
_You've been lonely too long_

 

"I loved her," Tony choked out, his lips moving over your skin through the fabric of your shirt. "I still do..."

"I know, honey," you whispered into his hair, stroking his back and rubbing circular patterns up and down his spine. "I know. It takes time to let these things heal."

"What did I do wrong...?" He glanced up at you, the hurt in those brown eyes so strong that you began to cry yourself. You remembered when you'd had your last bad break up a year ago, how Tony had helped you through it. Now, you felt powerless to help him. Unless...

 

 _Let me in the walls_  
_You've built around_  
_We can light a match_  
_And burn them down_

 

"Come on, Tony, get up." You scrambled off the couch, helping him get up to his feet. You got your phone and found a playlist of slow, soft music. You pulled him into an open area and guided his hands to your waist. "Just dance with me, okay?"

Tony nodded, obediently swaying to the music with you. This was a silly idea, you told yourself, but you knew he needed something to distract his thoughts, if only for a moment.

 

 _Let me hold your hand and dance round and round the flames_  
_In front of us_  
_Dust to dust..._

 

The two of you danced, the music fading in and out as one track turned into the next. Tony had stopped crying, and he held you tighter, pressing you close to his chest. He stopped suddenly, pulling back enough to meet your gaze.

"I'm an idiot, (Y/N)," he muttered softly, those chocolate eyes of his that you loved staring down at you. "I was always too stupid when it came to you. You've always been there for me, always helped me when I was down..."

 

 _You're like a mirror_  
_Reflecting me_  
_Takes one to know one_  
_So take it from me_  
_You've been lonely_  
_You've been lonely too long_

 

"Because I love you, Tony," you whispered, smiling up at him. "I always have. I'd do anything to see you smile again."

"Good." His lips suddenly twitched at the corners, and he lowered his head, pressing his lips against yours. You could taste the liquor on his lips, smell it on his breath, but you didn't care. It felt...perfect.

"I love you too, (Y/N)..."

 

_We've been lonely too long..._

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for another song fic. Who do you think would be fun to write outdoor smut with? Let me know!


End file.
